Mario Party 3
Mario Party 3 is the third installment of Nintendo's Mario Party series that was developed by Hudson Soft for the Nintendo 64 in 2000. Press Buttons n' Talk began covering this game just a month after finishing the previous game, Mario Party 2. As with that playthrough, this one was centered around a multiplayer competition that was played by ProZD, Manky and Anne Marie, as well as the CPU-controlled Donkey Kong. It gained a reputation for being one of the most cursed playthroughs, as the series series suffered from a glitch that crashed the game and erased the game's original data, and there were later ten episodes' worth of footage that was corrupted. After the crash, the series detoured into covering the game's Story Mode, in order to re-unlock the game's final board. The series started in July 2018 with "Episode 1: Purple Luigi" and ran for 55 episodes before ending with "Final Episode: Committing Every Sin" in September 2019. Characters * Luigi - Played by Manky, who chose to remain with the same character. * Waluigi - Played by ProZD, replacing Wario from the previous game. He also appears as an opponent in Story Mode, where ProZD controlled Wario instead. He seems to also be in love with both Luigi and Daisy. * Daisy - Played by Anne Marie, replacing Peach from the previous game. She ends up being Southern, in order to give her "a thing". She claims to have been raised on a farm, although it is implied to have been more like a wolf pack. * Donkey Kong - Once again controlled by a CPU on Normal difficulty and portrayed with the same personality by the players. He also menaces them in Story Mode, where he appears as an opponent in two different Party Maps and also challenges ProZD to a Duel that takes three tries (and six episodes) to complete. * Tumble - One of the hosts from the game and "an abomination" who also appeared in Mario Party Advance. Usually voiced by Manky or ProZD with a shrill voice. * "Millennium Star" - A mustachoied star who is one of the hosts of the game. The running gag with him is the idea that his mustache is actually a weird pair of lips. He is mostly voiced by ProZD with a deep voice. * Boskovigor the Angry Key - The name given to the Skeleton Keys appearing in this game, due to their sharp eyebrows and the contrast to the keys from the previous game (which were named Patricia). Boskovigors speak with thick Russian accents. * Wario - ProZD plays as him during the Story Mode episodes. * Mario - He appears on some of the Story Mode maps and is shown to have an obsession with eating things. * Yoshi - He appears on some of the Story Mode maps, and ProZD insists that he has the sentience level of a dog. * Adult Baby Andrew - AKA Belltop, the host of the Duel Maps. He is an adult baby. Overview For this playthrough, ProZD decided to change things up by switching to Waluigi, as he was brought into the series' playable roster with this game, and Anne Marie also decided to switch over to the other newcomer, Princess Daisy. Manky chose to remain with Luigi, and it was also decided to keep Donkey Kong as the CPU opponent. Over the course of the first 21 episodes, they played through four of the game's six boards, which resulted in two wins for ProZD and one win each for Manky and Donkey Kong. The Crash However, tragedy struck when it came to the fifth board, Creepy Cavern. They played the board with plans to release its episodes in June 2019, but the game was brought to an abrupt end by a glitch that not only crashed their game, but it also erased the game's entire memory. This situation was addressed in the beginning of an episode of Magical Tetris Challenge that was released in place of the planned Mario Party 3 session. They went back to Magical Tetris Challenge to blow off steam and returned to Mario Party 3 afterwards. It was also explained that Anne Marie and Manky placed a curse on ProZD that he would never win a Mario Party again, and that Donkey Kong also purchased a Magic Lamp during the last recorded turn, both of which are said to have cursed the game. Story Mode When Mario Party 3 ''returned with "Episode 22: Story Mode??", they elaborated on the crash and set their new plan into motion: they would switch gears and play through the single-player Story Mode, as this was necessary to unlock the final board, Waluigi's Island, and this would be treated as a side story to the main game. ProZD played Wario for this mode, and the others were free to try voicing other characters and/or provide often podcasty discussion while they played. There was another technical tragedy that occurred after the 25th episode and completion of Story Mode's first Party Mode board. They had a long session which covered several party and duel boards in which their friend Elvis guest starred in place of Anne Marie and contained about 10 episodes worth of content, but the video footage was corrupted. Only the audio survived, and it was decided to make that available as a patreon bonus. This became known as the lost episodes, or the Lost Levels in reference to Mario. The proper episodes resumed with "Ep. 26: Donkey Kong Punches the Moon", which started with a Duel with Donkey Kong (the game's third Duel Map, but the first one seen in that playthrough). Elvis continued to guest star in several more episodes, before Anne Marie returned and took her rightful place. The Story Mode playthrough ultimately concluded with "Episode 46: How to Compose with Fins On", and then the final boards were played starting in the following episode. Competition Breakdown The boards that were played during the competitive part of the playthrough and their winners are as follows: * Chilly Waters (Donkey Kong) * Deep Bloober Sea (Waluigi) * Spiny Desert (Luigi) * Woody Woods (Waluigi) * Creepy Cavern (Waluigi) * Waluigi's Island (Daisy) ProZD as Waluigi was the ultimate champion, as decided by his third win in the second-to-last board. The other three tied for second place, and the tie was ultimately broken by each of their total Star numbers: # ProZD/Waluigi # Manky/Luigi # Anne Marie/Daisy # Donkey Kong Notable/Recurring Gags and Lore * Donkey Kong's characterization is carried over from the previous game, now with a brief detour into him being considered to be an actual robot. Waluigi also quickly grows to hate Donkey Kong despite having just met him. * In one minigame, Waluigi refers to himself as Speedboat Waluigi, which causes Luigi to be bothered by the resemblance to a title he gave himself in the previous game, Swift Boat Luigi. * They continue to cheer for Bowser Revolution whenever someone lands on a Bowser Space, even though it isn't called that in this game. * Donkey Kong and Bowser being on good terms is also a gag introduced due to Donkey Kong getting off easy in some of their interactions. * Donkey Kong is in control of the universe, and he only allows others to win out of mercy. * Game Guy's mask has a strange coloration because of cigarette smoke, and because he never washes it. * The Creepy Cavern board is home to two Thwomps that use mine carts as transit across the board. One of them lives in a cave in the mines and travels to a house to work as a butler. The other lives in the house and travels to the mines to work as a miner. The Butler Thwomp's favorite hors d'ouevre is either strawberries dipped in chocolate, bacon-wrapped dates, or cocktail weenies. ''Mario Party 3 Episode 39: Butler Cave https://youtu.be/DZdoKJ7e78Y?t=402 * Waluigi's Island has only existed for two weeks, yet it has still developed sacred traditions and its own bible. Waluigi's Bible has only two commandments. Shark Boats are the island's main method of transportation and as such are considered to be sacred. * Luigi redeemed himself of being a chump-ass bitch by winning a minigame. Afterwards, it was declared that Waluigi is, and will forever be a chump-ass-bitch. Quotes References Category:Games Category:Finished Games